


“Were you touching yourself?”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 34





	“Were you touching yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation of my other one shot, sfw, titled "Day For a Family". You don't need to know it though to enjoy this one ^^

“Were you touching yourself?”

Rocinante jolted at your voice and almost rolled from the sofa he was lying on. Face down, booty up, hands in his pants and face all red, as if he was a little kid caught on stealing candies from the jar. 

“Don’t even joke,” he huffed and, after a long groan of discomfort, took the hands out to lift himself up and sit. “Was putting the ointment on.”

“Still in pain?” You cooed and caressed his cheek. Roci gladly leaned towards your fingers, he loved all the loving touches you were leaving all over his body. “It’s already been a week.”

“Well, at least I can sit now.”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

He chuckled, “Is Law even asleep?”

You pushed him gently - but firmly - against the back and made your way on his lap. Rocinante hummed and let you climb on him, observing every move of yours with his eyes half-closed. He reached to support your hips, but you pushed his hands out of the way, at the same time pressing yourself against his slowly yet noticeably growing length. 

“Asleep and locked in his room,” you assured and pecked his bottom lip, stealing the fading taste of his favorite black coffee. “He won’t interrupt us.”

As your lips moved along his jaw and side of his neck, your fingers moved his already unbuttoned shirt out of the way. Rocinante’s broad, scarred chest was right in front of your face as you lowered yourself again to sit comfortably. The height difference was making it almost impossible to reach his face now, but you had a different plan. You gently scratched your favorite scar across his pecs, barely scraping its sensitive surface with your nails. Rocinante let out a muffled, low groan and relaxed against the back, his hips involuntary bucking up to meet yours, accepting the rhythm you imposed.

“(Name)…” His voice was rasped and a bit shaky. Once again he tried to grab you, this time earning a warning slap on the wrist.

“No, honey.” You gave him a smile. “Tonight I’m in charge. And I shall take care of you.”

You freed his impressive erection and gave it few calculated pumps. It was already leaking precum; if you didn’t take it out, Roci’s pants would definitely get stained. He was breathing heavily through nose as you were caressing his cock, from time to time bucking his hips. Wetness covered your fingers, you gave them a curious lick, peeking at Roci’s reaction. Red blush was covering his cheeks and desire clouded his eyes, but his gaze was plastered to you, no gesture, no move of yours could escape his attention.

“So sweet,” you complimented him and, holding his cock firmly in place, rose your hips and rolled your skirt up. You had no panties on; Rocinante’s mouth went agape at the sight of your exposed womanhood, dropping wet and ready for him.

“(Name), you-” His voice was shaky and throaty, your lover licked his lips and shifted underneath you, in an attempt of stopping you. You put your hand over his mouth and decisively pushed him against the back of the sofa once again.

“Behave.” You smirked and rubbed the tip of his cock against your wet slit. Skirt, abandoned, was getting a bit in a way, but you somehow managed to slide him inside. Slowly, carefully, you took him whole, not without some struggle and discomfort. You might have prepared yourself for him, but his enormous size was never easy to take. Once fully sheathed inside you, Roci moaned against your hand, the muffling making his throaty noise even more erotic. You rocked your hips a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position and adjust to stretching - and eventually settled yourself and leaned against his chest. 

“My big boy,” you murmured and sighed, warm pleasure stretching you so wide and so good. “Will you be good and not move?”

He nodded, throbbing of his cock inside you and bobbing of his chest being the only movements. You wrapped your arms around him as much as you could and nuzzled up to him, your heavy breaths soon followed by his and his groans and moans and you released his lips free. You rocked together slowly, sunken into each other, holding on yourselves as if your life was depending on it. Rocinante gave himself up to you completely, every sound of his was a prayer in your name, every careful touch of his scarred fingers a praise of your beauty, every heartbeat proof of his love. Despite remaining almost motionless, the warmth and tension was pooling inside of you more and more - and you knew Roci was close as well, his ragged breath was the best proof you could get. Sunking nails into his sides you unhurriedly came, gentle waves of orgasm radiating along your abdomen and legs as you rode it out, rocking hips for the first time in a while, in a rhythm of your spasm of pleasure.

“(Name)-” Roci didn’t say anything else, the warmth of his seed spilled inside you. Wanting to savor as much as you could, you didn’t let him go, clinging on him desperately.

“Oh Roci,” you murmured after you finally let him pull out, his cum leaking outside you and staining your thighs when you rolled on the sofa. “You made such a mess.”

“Sorry.” He kissed the top of your head - but there was no apology in his voice. “Want me to clean it or… Should I get punished for such mistreatment?”

You glanced at his angelic face, playful sparks gleamed in his eyes underneath the messy bangs.

Well.

You still had plenty of time until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
